theawfulshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 91 - Nipple Farts
Episode Number: 91 Title: "Nipple Farts" Recorded: 14 March 2008 Run Time: 3:13:10 File Size: 90.6 MB Description/Details Coming Soon. Guest Coming Soon. Nerraux News *Coming Soon. Games Coming Soon. Questions #Which of the Griffen children owns Sea Monkeys? #The first time we meet Death, Peter asks him who he is and Death sarcastically responds by saying he is this actress. #In "Brian: Portrait of a Dog," we see Meg and Chris sitting in front of a collection of fans trying to cool down. Meg is angry that Chris is "hogging up all the fans." Chris responds to his sister by saying "Yeah, well you're hogging up all the ______!" #Every so often, Peter gets engaged in fisticuffs with a giant chicken. Their fights get more and more outrageous every time. But what is the original reason behind the conflict. #In "Love Thy Trophy," who stole the trophy that was won by the residents of Spooner Street for their "Who's The Boss?" float? #In "Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater," in a shock therapy experiment to help culture Peter, Brian sets up two televisions with dramatically intellectually different shows on each. Name either of the shows. #When the four guys from Spooner Street are sitting on the boat in "A Fish Out of Water," Peter asks them what one woman they would want to spend a night with if they could. What is Cleveland's odd response? #In "From Method to Madness," Stewie throws a few "sexy parties," as he calls them. During these parties, what type of outfit does Stewie wear? #What kind of business does Peter's friend Cleveland own? #What is the first name of Mrs. Pewterschmidt, Lois' mother's? #A local Quahog news channel employs such journalistic talents as Tom Tucker, Diane Simmons, and Asian Reporter Tricia Takanawa. What single-digit channel is their station? #In the episode "Ready, Willing and Disabled," Peter is shocked to see a preview for a made-for-TV movie about Joe entitled "Rolling Courage: The Joe Swanson Story." Who plays the part of Peter in this movie? #In the Quahog Christmas Pageant, who plays the ironic though appropriately pregnant Virgin Mary? #When did Lois have to book Stewie's birthday party at Cheesie Charlie's? #In "Fifteen Minutes of Shame," who do the producers of "The Real Live Griffins" bring in to replace Peter? #When the Griffins are driving to New York City to get Chris back in the Scouts they engage in a game of 20 Questions. Lois thinks of a movie and Peter guesses it almost right off the bat. What is the name of the movie? #At one point a tour bus carrying a boy band breaks down in front of the Griffin's home, much to Meg's delight. What band stepped out of the bus? #What color are the pants that Peter is almost always wearing? #In "Da Boom?", the Griffens stumble upon a small paradise. The only problem with it is the annoying and persistent singing of this singer/songwriter. #In "Mind Over Murder" we see a television show on at the Griffin's called "Homicide: Life on Sesame Street." In this brief parody, which two "Sesame Street" characters do we see in roles that nobody's children should ever see? Answers #Chris #Calista Flockhart #ugly #The chicken gave Peter an expired coupon. #Brian #Frasier or Ricki Lake #Margaret Thatcher #A sailor suit #A deli #Barbara #Channel 5 #Bea Arthur #Bonnie #The day of her ultrasound #Tom Arnold #Cool Runnings #Hanson #Dark green #Randy Newman #Bert and Ernie Songs *Coming Soon. "(HFSIB) 3 Awful Years" Track Breakdown #Coming Soon. Links *Episode Homepage *Episode Download (Right-click and "Save Link as..." to download) Category:Episodes